Dreams of an Odd Past
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Rose teve um estranho sonho e sente que deve compartilhá-lo com seu marido John Smith. Rose/Tenth meio-RA


**Título:** Dreams of an Odd Past  
**Categoria:**[Tributo] Dia dos Namorados, pode ser considerado AU ou não, você decide.  
**Advertências:** Alguns spoilers para a season 2,4 e 5x01, mas nada muito específico.  
**Resumo:** Rose teve um estranho sonho e sente que deve compartilhá-lo com seu marido John Smith.

**N.a:** Para quem não sabe, John Smith é o nome que o Tenth Doctor usa várias vezes quando precisa de um nome. É minha primeira fic desse ship, então sejam gentis, ta? Espero que gostem e que não tenha ficado confuso.

**Dreams of an Odd Past**

-Mesmo? Um sonho? E com quem estava sonhando? Comigo, ne? – ele sorria amplamente.

-Não seja convencido, John...- Rose riu, colocando as mãos sobre as dele que as rodeavam. E ela mordeu o lábio inferior ao vê-lo fazer um bico pelo reflexo do vidro da janela. Revirou os olhos e suspirou dramaticamente, tentando conter o sorriso- Okay, sim, eu sonhei com você.

-Ahá! Eu sabia! Meus métodos de dedução são tão infalíveis quanto os do velho Holmes!

-Oh, diga, garoto esperto, que métodos de dedução você usou? Devem ser bons mesmo se eu nem precisei contar nada sobre o sonho para chegar nessa conclusão...

-Bem... Você me ama, eu sou incrível e algo bom para sonhar, não? – ele sorria travesso para ela que tentava se impedir de cair na risada.

-E tão modesto!- ela permitiu-se rir amplamente, trazendo-o consigo no ato. Até que a loira parou de súbito, levando uma mão a barriga.- OH!

-O que foi!?- ele perguntou num quase pulo de preocupação.

-Tá chutando...- ela sussurrou com carinho, mas baixo, como se contasse um segredo precioso. Rose levou uma mão dele que outrora repousava sobre seus braços até um canto da redonda barriga e ambos riram, os olhos brilhando ao sentirem.- Aqui, sentiu?

-Sim...- ele sussurrou de volta, não querendo destruir o momento. Tinha a cabeça no ombro dela e seus rostos se encontraram quando ele respondeu, logo trocaram um beijo leve e carinhoso.

-Oh!- ambos fizeram ao se separarem de súbito, sentindo outro chute e começando a rir juntos.

-Acho que o pequeno Smith quer ouvir uma história...- ele sorriu dizendo num tom de quem sabe do que fala.

-Ou pequena, pode ser uma garota, uma bela Tyler.

-Ou os dois. Por que essa barriga... parece confortável e que cabe mais do que um...- ele fez uma expressão que pretendia ser séria, arregalando os olhos para o local.

-Hey! O que quer dizer com isso? Eu não estou tão grande assim e o médico já garantiu que era só um... ou uma!- ela havia se soltado do abraço e virara para encará-lo, enfiando um dedo no peito dele, com a outra mão na cintura ou no que restara dela.

-Calma! Calma! – ele tinha ambos os braços erguidos em rendição e proteção.- Eu só quis dizer que ia adorar ter mais bebês na casa. Sua mãe ia ficar contente também...

-Sei...- ela estreitou os olhos desconfiada, mas suspirou por fim.- Certo, vou deixar passar essa...- e a loira começou a retornar para a posição original, entre os braços dele e olhando pela janela.-... mas é melhor ser cuidadoso porque meu hormônios estão um pouco... inquietos hoje...

-Não precisa se preocupar, super-mamãe, eu vou ficar bem.

-John!

-Sim, amor?- ele fez uma expressão altamente convincente de inocência e teria enganado qualquer um menos ela. Ele pareceu perceber isso porque mudou de assunto – E esse sonho que você teve comigo, como era?  
Rose ainda considerou reclamar de novo mas isso não daria em nada pois não conseguia ficar brava com ele. E descobriu-se também querendo contar, com os olhos perdidos na janela, começou a dizer:

-Você era diferente, ainda era desse jeito seu, mas não era humano, era um... alien, eu acho... está um pouco confuso agora, só lembro detalhes... tinha grande caixa azul... não, era uma cabine de policia, eu acho... azul e maior por dentro do que por fora...

-Como a sua barriga agora?- ele sorria de lado, divertido.

-É sério, John, pelo menos eu sentia que era, pareceu tudo tão real... nós vivemos aventura juntos... corremos de outros aliens que queriam nos pegar... corremos muito... e mesmo quando nos separávamos, quando tínhamos de nos separar... acabávamos correndo de volta para os braços um do outro... exceto uma vez... uma vez uma parede ficou no meio... e doeu tanto... – ela parecia hipnotizada olhando para o próprio reflexo, apenas uma expressão de dor tomou seu rosto por alguns momentos antes de se acalmar quando ela recomeçou- ...mas nos reencontramos, eu fui atrás de você e lutamos juntos contra algo muito maligno... e eu quase te perdi de vez... mas aí tinha dois de você e... e...

-E...?- John perguntou, absorvido na historia e com uma expressão séria e curiosa agora.

-Aí eu acordei...- ela deu de ombros, parecendo sair de seu torpor. – Foi só um sonho estranho, nada demais...

-É... espero que sim...- ele soou preocupado.

-Oh, não seja bobo, bobo! Ta tudo bem, bobo.- e ela riu travessa, virando-se e dando um beijo na bochecha dele antes de passar por ele, indo em direção a cozinha. -Estou com fome, alguma sugestão?- a voz pareceu distante, vindo do outro aposento.

- Filé de peixe e creme...- ele disse só para si, mas alto o suficiente para ser escutado na casa silenciosa.

-O que? Isso parece nojento...

-Eu sei... não tenho por que disse isso...- ele coçou os cabelos revoltos, indo para a cozinha.

-Maçã? – ela ofereceu ao vê-lo entrar.

Ele pegou a fruta e a olhou bem, depois jogou-a por cima do ombro e abraçou a esposa, beijando-a ternamente.

E, se dependesse dele, John Smith, ficaria assim para sempre.

**The End!**


End file.
